1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a function of adding a coversheet to data, an information processing method, a program for implementing the method, and a storage medium storing the program.
Further, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a function of transferring transmission data having attached thereto a coversheet on which address information is expanded (drawn), to a data communication apparatus, an information processing system, a coversheet generating method, and a storage medium storing a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some facsimile drivers and printer drivers with a facsimile function, which are installed in computers, have a function of adding a coversheet to a top page of transmission data when transmitting data produced by a computer. The coversheet may be generated using a coversheet template. A text field is provided in the coversheet template, and address information and fixed character strings representing the address information are written into the text field. When producing the coversheet template, a plural address information field in which plural address information is written must be defined in the text field, and fixed character strings representing the respective address information must be set by means of text data.
For example, to produce a coversheet in which is written a plurality of address information (information including the names, addresses, and telephone numbers of recipients), a plural address information field where a plurality of address information is written must be defined in the text field on the coversheet template for the coversheet, and characters such as “Name”, “Address”, and “Telephone Number” must be defined in advance as a fixed character string corresponding to each of the address information written in the plural address information field.
When producing a coversheet in the above-mentioned manner, however, it is necessary to set fixed character strings corresponding in number to the number of address information, and hence the favorable operability cannot be achieved. Moreover, if the number of address information does not coincide with the number of fixed character strings due to erroneous input, a coversheet with an improper layout may be generated.